


Uma noite de paz

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Batman - Fandom, Mulher Gato
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após se ferirem em uma batalha contra bandidos, Bruce leva Selina para a mansão Wayne, onde cuidam um do outro e podem viver ao menos uma noite tranquila longe dos tormentos que Batman e a Mulher Gato são forçados a suportar.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Selina Kyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Uma noite de paz

**Author's Note:**

> Batman e os demais personagens ligados a ele não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à DC Comics.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah fanfiction.

Bruce entrou com pressa no quarto, ainda vestido como Batman, repousando com cuidado o corpo da mulher ferida em sua cama. Ela tinha os olhos verdes fechados e sua respiração estava um pouco pesada devido à dor. O morcego retirou o couro preto com orelhas de gato e os óculos de proteção de sua cabeça vendo os longos cabelos escuros se espalharem pelo travesseiro, e deixou os dois objetos no criado mudo. Tocou a testa de Selina, sentindo que tinha febre.

— Não devia ter ido me ajudar se já estava ferida. E eu disse pra não ir.

Ela riu, mas logo se arrependeu ao sentir a cabeça doer.

— Você podia estar aqui no meu lugar sem minha ajuda.

— Ou não. Mas isso é o que menos importa agora.

O morcego desenrolou sua capa da perna esquerda da gata vendo o sangue no couro preto do uniforme rasgado onde havia um grande e profundo arranhão.

— Precisamos tratar isso. Tem que tirar o uniforme.

Ela o olhou com um sorriso provocante.

— Tenho é?

— Não brinque agora, se está com febre pode estar infeccionando.

Não seria a primeira vez que Bruce a veria sem uniforme após tantas noites juntos. E ainda assim conservava um grande respeito e amor por aquela mulher, bem como ela fazia por ele.

— Então vamos logo com isso. A dor está ficando horrível - ela reclamou.

Ele assentiu, trazendo uma de suas camisas e pedindo licença com o olhar quando começou a puxar o zíper do uniforme. Selina uniu forças para sentar-se e ajudá-lo a concluir a tarefa, deixando à mostra outros machucados menores espalhados pelo corpo. Vestiu a camisa dele que mais parecia um vestido para ela, deitando-se novamente e gemendo de dor quando Bruce tirou suas botas e o couro preto do uniforme foi puxado por sua perna esquerda.

— Quem diria... A ladra mais veloz de Gotham pega pela faca de um bandido comum.

— Havia muitos deles. E todos cometem erros de cálculo uma vez ou outra.

— Você também se feriu, Bruce – ela falou num tom mais calmo o olhando, de costas para ela.

O morcego fitou o ponto rasgado do uniforme na lateral esquerda de seu corpo, um ferimento similar ao de Selina, porém menor.

— Depois que cuidarmos de você.

Ela sorriu. Bruce já lhe perguntara várias vezes porque viver nessa eterna brincadeira de gato e rato ao invés de simplesmente ela passar para o lado correto da lei uma vez que mesmo sendo ladra sempre ajudava a manter Gotham segura. Mas ambos sabiam a reposta. Mudar depois de tantos anos como ladra não era nada simples nem fácil, e muito menos com o Coringa apontando suas armas para eles sempre que podia, tentando arrancar de Bruce cada um que ele amava. Selina não se importava de correr o risco, mas ele, apesar de desejá-la ao seu lado, não queria arriscar perdê-la. O Batman, um homem frio que não demonstra sentimentos. Mas em momentos como aquele Selina podia ver o outro lado, o lado que se escondia para evitar machucar aos outros e a si mesmo. Ele a amava de verdade, amava muito, e o mesmo acontecia dela para ele, isso aquecia seu coração.

— É melhor lavarmos isso – ele falou a pegando no colo com cuidado de novo.

Selina cessou de suas brincadeiras provocantes com ele por enquanto, a dor estava realmente ficando mais forte. Bruce a levou até a porta que ela já sabia que era do banheiro e a chutou para abri-la. A gata fez o favor de acender a luz para ele, e o morcego a sentou na parte de cima da banheira e perto da parede para que ela se encostasse. Um dos lados da banheira era propositalmente larga para servir como banco ou apoiar toalha, sabonete e xampu. Bruce abriu a torneira e a olhou.

— Isso vai doer.

— Eu sei, seu batbobo, eu já disse, vamos logo com isso.

Bruce tirou suas luvas e pegou água com as mãos, jogando devagar sobre o ferimento e começando a limpá-lo. Selina gemeu de dor e fechou os olhos com força por alguns segundos. O morcego parou preocupado, mas logo ela abriu os olhos indicando que estava tudo bem. Lavou o ferimento com sabão e água o melhor que podia, vendo o sangue se misturar ao líquido e escorrer pelo ralo da banheira, enquanto Selina apertava os punhos tentando reprimir a dor. Quando acabou a perna dela ainda sangrava um pouco.

— Você deixou algumas roupas aqui da outra vez. Estão todas em bom estado para serem usadas.

— Eu sabia que você ia guardar.

— Eu sabia que vindo de você só podia esquecê-las de propósito. Tome banho, vai dormir melhor assim.

Apesar de ainda sentir dor, Selina riu enquanto Bruce saía do banheiro por algum tempo, voltando sem a máscara do Batman e com uma toalha e uma bolsa com as roupas que havia falado. Selina reconheceu o objeto, havia o “esquecido” de propósito em uma noite que passara na mansão, para fazer Bruce pensar nela. Continha roupas íntimas e um vestido simples, confortável o suficiente para até dormir com ele. Bruce deixou as coisas ao seu lado e se levantou para sair.

— Estarei no quarto se precisar de ajuda. Isso ainda deve sangrar com a água, me chame se fugir do controle.

— Você podia ficar aqui comigo, bonitão.

Bruce emitiu um risinho, sorrindo para ela e saindo do banheiro. Selina olhou para as luvas esquecidas ali quando ele fechou a porta e se sentiu vitoriosa por ser a única a ver o Batman daquele ângulo tão gentil e cuidadoso. Encheu a banheira novamente, prendeu os cabelos num coque, se despiu, e logo estava mergulhada na água morna, sentindo a perna doer bastante e algumas gotas de sangue se misturarem a água.

— Droga! Ainda bem que eu trouxe um pouco da pasta que Pâmela me deu.

Se sentia fraca e sonolenta por causa da febre, por isso quando terminou o banho ainda ficou alguns instantes apenas apoiada na banheira, de olhos fechados, esperando que a água quase fria ajudasse a baixar sua temperatura. Minutos depois drenou a água e se secou, percebendo que se sentia um pouco mais disposta. Abriu a bolsa para pegar suas roupas e pressionou a toalha por algum tempo no ferimento, que insistia em sangrar. Se vestiu e arrumou os cabelos, guardando o que vestia antes dentro da bolsa para lavar quando chegasse em casa. Saiu do banheiro e deixou as luvas e camisa de Bruce em cima da mesa que havia no quarto, andando lentamente devido ao dano em sua perna. Olhou na direção da cama e viu Bruce sentado, sem camisa, analisando o corte em seu corpo. Ele tinha as mãos manchadas de sangue e alguns hematomas nos braços. Queria cuidar dele também. Os olhos azuis se viraram na direção dela ao perceber que não estava mais sozinho.

— Você está bem?

— Sim, apesar de ainda doer. Espero que não se importe de eu ter manchado a toalha com sangue tentando estancar.

— Isso não é um problema.

— E você?

— Você antes.

— Já estou bem. Sei me cuidar, Bruce. Vá tomar banho e volte aqui.

Ela caminhou até ele devagar e sentou ao seu lado. Bruce observou o ferimento em sua perna, ainda feio, mas bem melhor do que antes. Depois encarou o olhos verdes, vendo uma genuína preocupação neles.

— Você tem bandagens?

— Alfred as trouxe enquanto você não estava – ele indicou um kit de primeiros socorros no criado-mudo e o entregou a ela.

Selina se puxou para cima da cama, gemendo de dor no processo, mas ao conseguir se encostar nos travesseiros abriu o kit e procurou algo em seu uniforme, ainda em cima da cama.

— O que é isso?

— Uma pasta de ervas que Pam me deu uma vez. É muito eficaz. Dói bastante no primeiro contato, mas depois disso a dor praticamente some e a cicatrização fica assombrosamente mais rápida.

— Tem certeza que isso não vai te matar envenenada?

— Claro que não, já usei outras vezes.

Ela ia mandá-lo se cuidar e ela mesma trataria seu ferimento, mas Bruce tomou o pote com a pasta esverdeada de suas mãos e as bandagens e começou a cuidar dela. Parou assustado quando ela emitiu um pequeno gritou ao sentir a pasta em seu ferimento.

— Você não fez nada errado, é assim mesmo.

O morcego concluiu sua tarefa e enfaixou o lugar com todo o cuidado de que era capaz. Selina suspirou aliviada quando ele terminou. Ao vê-la tranquila ele finalmente se levantou.

— Me chame se precisar. E não suma enquanto não estou. Vai ter problemas pulando em telhados com essa perna assim.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum. Bem que eu disse que seria melhor termos ficado juntos, você não viveria esses minutos de angústia pensando se fiquei ou fugi.

Bruce lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado e entrou no banheiro. Selina riu. Guardou seu uniforme na bolsa, a deixando no chão ao lado da cama e se deitou, gemendo com a dor na perna. Finalmente encontrou uma posição confortável e acabou cochilando. Acordou ao sentir Bruce se movimentando atrás dela. Abriu os olhos e se virou, vendo-o sentado de costas para ela, com uma bermuda de pijama e sem camisa. Percebeu que sua dor já não incomodava tanto. Sentou-se, chamando a atenção dele.

— Vem cá.

— Como está?

— Melhorando. A dor diminuiu muito.

Selina aplicou as ervas no ferimento dele, rindo e se divertindo ao ver que até mesmo o grande Batman se incomodava com a dor física. Depois fez um curativo e aplicou gel nos hematomas. Bruce se encostou na cabeceira da cama, ainda incomodado.

— Isso dói muito mais do que pensei. Tem certeza que isso não vai nos matar?

— Eu já disse que não. Não confia mais na sua heroína charmosa? – Perguntou ao abraçá-lo e deitar no peito dele.

Bruce sorriu e afagou os cabelos negros, em seguida a encarando profundamente, como se acariciassem um ao outro com o olhar. Ambos fecharam os olhos e seus lábios se tocaram. Intensificaram o beijo aos poucos e ficaram unidos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Suspiraram ao se separarem e se deitaram lado a lado trocando mais um longo e significativo olhar, além de doces sorrisos. Bruce levou a mão a sua testa, ficando satisfeito ao perceber que a febre dela havia baixado quase que completamente.

— Estou exausta – ela disse se virando de costas para ele e fechando os olhos.

Sentiu Bruce puxar o lençol sobre os dois e se acomodar atrás dela, a abraçando por trás. A gata entrelaçou seus braços e sentiu seus pés se tocarem no fim da cama. Ronronou aliviada.

— Que bom que nos machucamos do mesmo lado, é mais confortável dormir assim.

— Bom?

— Ah, você me entendeu.

Ele riu e beijou seus cabelos.

— Tirando os nossos machucados, seria ótimo viver todas as noites assim. Só faltam meus gatos aqui.

Ele pensou. Como queria... Desejava o mesmo que ela. Mas ele era o Batman e a solidão era o preço a ser pago.

— Ao menos por essa noite está tudo bem – respondeu baixinho – Durma tranquila.

— Obrigada, Bruce – ela disse com um sorriso, quase dormindo.

— Obrigado, Selina – sussurrou de volta beijando seu rosto e voltando a se deitar e abraçá-la.

Logo Bruce também foi suavemente levado para os sonhos, onde não havia Coringa, não havia Gotham em constante perigo, onde ao menos por aquela noite os dois poderiam ficar juntos e felizes.


End file.
